The present invention relates to an ambient illumination system of the type having a modular supporting structure which can be conveniently fitted to the ceiling for supporting electrical sources of illumination.
The ambient illumination systems of this type which are known have a supporting structure which is configured (generally by means of modular elements) in dependence on the various zones of illumination which it is desired to obtain, so that the electrical illumination sources are incorporated in determined positions of the structure. The principle disadvantage which is experienced in illumination systems of this type relates to the fact that if it is desired to modify the zones of ambient illumination, for example for a different arrangement of working surfaces, it is necessary to dismantle the supporting structure, at least partially, to provide a different configuration of the electrical illumination sources which are incorporated. This operation of dismantling and subsequent reassembly into a different configuration is particularly disadvantageous in cases in which other service cables, as well as the electrical supply cables, are housed in the supporting structure, such as telephone cables, supply cables for loudspeakers, television cameras etc.
Moreover, if sources of illumination of different type or power, and therefore of different dimensions from those already incorporated in the structure become necessary, this often gives rise to great problems of modular adaptation which require the dismantling and different configuration of the structure with all the disadvantages indicated above.